


Huff Puff SourWolf

by AuroraNuv



Category: 10th Kingdom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Het and Slash, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNuv/pseuds/AuroraNuv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolf and Virginia are home from the 10 kingdoms, getting settled and eating breakfast. Wolf suddenly remembers Virginia has never met his parents! Mama and Papa Wolf (Stiles and Derek) are gonna skin his hide!</p><p>...I read a prompt over at lj<br/>http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/3353.html?thread=2468889#t2468889<br/>Shush, it invaded my Brain!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. HyperWolf

Wolf had never been so happy! He had the most scrumptious, titillating, delicious Virginia as a mate! And they were going to have a cub! An itty bitty little cublet to spoil and cuddle and protect forever and ever. Virginia would make a beautiful Mama. 

She already had the Mama-Wolf glow since she got pregnant. Even just standing there making bacon for breakfast. Mmmm, bacon. Mmmm, Virginia. . . Ahem. Bad Wolf. Mustn’t mount your mate on the table when she’s in a delicate condition. Not good for the little cub.

Wolf can’t wait to see her all big and round with their cub. She’ll be the most beautiful, the most amazing, the most _everything_! Wolf is so excited to see her holding their cub he cannot believe he has to wait so long.  
Huff Puff! Ten months seems like a life time right now. 

Wolf wonders if Virginia will get as big as his Mama did- GASP! Mama! Papa!  
They don’t even know where he’s been the last few months. Oh no. Huff Puff, Mama was going to skin his hide! Papa Wolf may be calmer than Mama Wolf, but he will knock Wolf’s senses back into place once Mama had his turn.

Time to walk. Think it out, like Mama taught you Wolf. Mama and Papa are in Beacon Hills. Wolf is in New York. They need to travel. Virginia must meet her new pack. Huff Puff, Aunt Lydia will adore his Virginia. Growl~ Bad Wolf. No distractions. Wolf needs to think. Wolf needs to bring his Virginia to his pack.

No planes. Not good for cub. Buses will be too uncomfortable for his Virginia, especially in her delicate condition. A car then. Where to get a car? Aha! Huff Puff, Wolf! What a fool you are sometimes. Papa has a house here. Wolf will borrow one of those cars …or enough money from the safe to rent a car. The keys are hidden again. Must use your nose to find them. 

“Wolf? Where are you going? Bacon’s almost done.”

Wait.

Don’t just walk out Wolf. Must talk to your Virginia. Mmm, bacon. Hmph! Bad Wolf. Focus! What would Mama and Papa say? You’re letting the wolf control you, that’s what! Calm it; make it submit, like Papa taught you. Breathe. . . There. Good. Now talk to Virginia.  
Huff Puff, but his Mama is going to love his Virginia. She stands there so pretty and indulgent, with a content and curious smile. Wolf is reminded of his Mama Wolf everytime he sees that smile.

“Virginia! Beautiful, scrumptious, tantalizing, wonderful Virginia!” Ah~ She laughs. How Wolf loves her laugh. 

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you wanted something.” There’s a wicked glint in her eye. Oh, yes. Aunt Lydia will most definately adore his Virginia also.

“Only you, my Virginia. Always!” Teasing her is almost as much fun as kissing her.

“Alright, alright. What are you up to? Where were you charging off to looking like a wolf on a mission?” Virginia is serving up the bacon, which is distracting… but by the kingdoms Wolf always said she was clever! His mate, his Virginia.

“My delicious, cleverest Virginia. You are ever so correct. I _am_ a wolf with a mission! I must speak with you before I venture off into the wilds of New York however!”

“Okayyy…?” Wolf has her full attention now. Hehe. No! Bad Wolf. Focus.

“I must visit a house in the city. My Papa wolfs house. There Wolf shall-“  
“Wait, wait. Hold up. Your dad’s? I thought you said you’d never been to this world before the last time.” Not a question but still a questioning tone. Reminds Wolf of his Papa Wolf. But where did she find such a thought? Ah!

“Ahh, my Virginia. You mistook Wolf’s love of this world, his enthusiasm for the food and his… forgetful nature for one of ignorance. Wolf sees. I have much explaining to do it seems.” Virginia looks curious…and a little annoyed. Time for Smooth Wolf! Charm her like your Mama charms your Papa!  
“My Virginia. My elegant, delicious, daring, brave, strong, wonderful, beautiful, amazing Virginia. My mate. Wolf is in fact a creature of two worlds. My Mama and Papa Wolf are what this world calls Werewolves.”

“What!? So werewolves are real too? Oh god, my life is turning into a fantasy novel.” She laughs. His Virginia did have the oddest sense of humor sometimes.

“Indeed, my Virginia. ‘Werewolves’ are in fact Wolves from the 10 kingdoms that travelled and interbred with humans here in this world. My own Mama is a human. My Papa Wolf is an Alpha with a small pack in Beacon Hills, California. This is where we must travel to, my Virginia!”

“Wait. Your mama and papa… so I have in-laws!?” His Virginia seems panicked. This will not do. His pack will love his Virginia because Wolf loves his Virginia.  
“Huff Puff, never fear, my wonderful Virginia. We are both children of two worlds. My Papa and Mama Wolf will adore you as I do. Wolves love Pack. You are Pack. And you are carrying their little wolfling grandchild.”

“Oh god. I’m the pregnant hussy who stole their baby. I just know it. Your mom is going to hate me.” Virginia has not eaten any bacon while Wolf has had two plates. This will not do. She cannot remain with her head on the table. There’s a baby to think of now.

“My Virginia. You must eat. Think of the little wolf cub! Come, try a bacon sandwich at least. There now. Better?” As she nods Wolf decides to make more sandwiches, hopefully she will continue to eat unconsciously.  
“Good. Now, my lovely mate. My Mama Wolf will never hate you. He was pregnant himself when my Papa proposed!” Virginia seems shocked… Frozen almost. “Virginia?” Waving a hand in her face will do nothing Wolf! Perhaps a kiss?  
That worked. Triumph!

“He?” Virginia’s voice is choked still… was his kiss that tantalizing? Oh, no, wait. Wolf is forgetting something again. Something about humans. Ah! Huff Puff, Wolf. A real dunderheaded way you’re dealing with this.

“Ah, yes. Well, you see, my Virginia. Werewolves are highly potent creatures. We have stamina and -*cough* Well. We like making lots of cubs!” Wolf rubs her tummy gently, reminded of his cub.

“Wolf has seven brothers and sisters all told! Mama Wolf was not happy about number eight. He had only wanted six cubs. Then along came little Laura and as the only girl he couldn’t help but love her with his whole self. Then Mama made Papa get ‘The Snip’!!! Oh the indignity. The unwolf-like manner of it! Aroooo~” Wolf begins whimpering at the memory of this. Virginia seems amused now…which is better than before but disturbing when Wolf is speaking of such _atrocities_.

“Luckily, us Wolves have amazing healing abilities. Papa’s dignity fixed itself right quick! Then along came Lisa. Mama was furious! I’ve never seen him so red. Lisa is so like Papa in looks though that Mama melted on sight.” Wolf grins at the memories.

“Who do you take after Wolf?” Huff Puff, his Virginia is curious about the Pack now! This is going well. Haruph!

“I look very much like my Papa Wolf. I am told this is often the case with first born cubs. I am the eldest. Papa Wolf is much larger than Wolf however. He is a true Alpha. It amuses Mama Wolf that I am such an omega. I am very much a ‘Mama’s boy’ as he says. We have much in common. Mama and Wolf both have ADHD.” Virginia looks surprised…

“Oh! It never even occurred to me. Of course! Well duh, Virginia. . . I just thought you were so hyper because of your …wolfy nature.” Wolf cannot help it. He laughs. A big, loud laugh that causes tears to slip from his eyes.

“Oh, my Virginia! How I do love you. I am very much unlike most wolves. Have you not seen wolves? On television? Or at an enclosure? They are eminently elegant, proud creatures. I am much more of a squirrel in nature, as Papa jokes with me. Only Mama could ever keep up with my thoughts. He was the only one who could tell me stories at bed time too. Papa was far too conservative in his telling of the old tales.” Wolf cannot help the snarky grin on his face, despite Virginia’s wavering irritation at being laughed at.  
“Once you have meet our Pack you will understand, my love. Now that breakfast is done, we must away to my Papa’s New York house! We need to procure a car or funds to buy or rent a car.” Wolf bounds out of his seat and begins to clean up as Virginia needs to prepare to leave. She still wears her slippers of furry woodland creatures in ridiculous colors.

“A car? Why not take a train? Or a plane even? Oh! Should we call your folks first? They can’t have heard from you in quite a while.” By the kingdoms! His Virginia was his missing part. She completed him. He would have forgotten about phones had she not been his mate.

“Huff Puff! That’s a brilliant plan, my Virginia. We must allow them to prepare to welcome you to the Pack. Mama’s anger at my neglect may have simmered some if I call ahead also.” Wolf adds with a wink.

“Wolf? ... Why not a plane?” 

Ah, yes. His Virginia is aware of the time it will take to travel by car but…  
“Delectable, darling Virginia! We must think of the cub. It is not good to submit a wolfling so young to the pressure and stress of air travel. As for the trains; they are a good option… but Wolf is terribly ill whenever he travels on one. If it is your wish however, I shall endure and it cannot be for too long can it?” Virginia is rolling her eyes again. She is ever so adorable.

“You know I won’t want you to be sick, Wolf. I didn’t know about the planes though. I’ll need to buy some pregnancy books before we leave I think.” Ah. The adorable little furrow in her brow is back! Wolf desires to lick that furrow whenever it appears. He has submitted to this desire only once. His Virginia was less than pleased.

“Ha! Mama Wolf has more pregnancy books than the entire pack needs, my love. You need only ask and he will give you them all. He has also discovered a way to prevent any more pregnancies…. Although I do not wish to know the details of my Mama and Papa’s intimacies, you may speak with him to aid you in this endeavor also. Wolf remembers his Virginia only desires three or four little wolf cubs.”

“Haha, alright. I’ll do that. I’m going to get dressed. You go call your parents.” This is said with a little push towards the phone. 

As Wolf dials the Pack house he ponders on how he became so fortunate. He understands his Papa Wolf better now. They are lucky Wolves. The thrill of the phone is cut short quickly.  
"Hello, Hale residence." 

"Mama!" Wolf shouts, more happy than he anticipated to hear his voice.

"Wolfgang Michael Hale! Where have you been!?"


	2. Beginning at the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf and Virginia begin their trip to California. Wolf shares some family history.

Huff Puff, that smells exquisite. Wolf’s mouth is actually watering at the scent. He can barely resist reaching out to taste. But no! Bad Wolf. Have to focus. Papa’s house had a reliable and safe, as well as _pretty_ enough, car to carry his Virginia and their precious little cub. Now they must procure funds from the safe.

Tonys wishes may have worked for a time but the money and the _minions_ *humph* had been taken in by the royal guards- no, no, they’re called police here. Focus Wolf. The magic of the 9 kingdoms cannot make you lose yourself entirely. Control, Wolves must retain control. Remember Mama and Papa, your brothers and sisters.

Wolf is not an animal, not alone. Wolf has a family, one that is getting even larger now! You need to remember the code for the safe, and not fantasize about the smell of your mate’s hair… time enough for that later. 

Huff Puff, but Virginia can be such an innocent sometimes! Brushing up against Wolf, looking over his shoulder, her succulent body pressing against his own. His wolf is howling that she be mounted. No.  
Money. Car. Travel home. To family . . . motel stop, showering… Grrrrrr! Wolf! Snap out of it. It’s not even near the full moon, you cub!

“How long has it been since you opened this?” Such innocence!

“I have never opened it.” Forced out with the breath he’s been holding.

“What? But you said you needed to remember the code…?” Tilting her head like that Virginia seems almost lupine in her curiosity. His Virginia will fit into his pack perfectly.

“Mm, indeed I did my beauty. However, Wolf is calculating the possible codes, taking into account my family history; Papa Wolf’s thought processes and values as well as Mama Wolf’s influence.” Thinking through all of these while speaking of it to his Virginia made Wolf realize what the code must be. “Aha! There, got it!” Wolf whirls triumphant to seek a trophy for his success. His Virginia kisses him back willingly, but has a fascinating new expression on her cute little face.

“Wolf… Where were you raised?” What an odd question.

“I was raised in California with my pack, of course! Papa and Mama Wolf would never abandon us to the wilds.” A teasing grin provokes a small smile from Virginia, but that ever so delicious and tempting furrow is between her brows again.

“But if you were raised here… Why do you talk like someone from the 9 kingdoms? All old fashioned and fairytale-ish…”

“Ah! I see your conundrum, my heart. My great-grandparents were from the 9 kingdoms. The fifth Kingdom to be precise. I visited our family there quite often as a child with my pack. Papa Wolf was always happy to see his cousins. Mama Wolf may have had something to do with my old fashioned speech patterns also… He is quite manic in his love of research and reading. From quite a young age he read to me from books that were very old and quite beyond my level.” Wolf laughed heartily. Virginia is smiling very prettily now as she rests in Wolf’s arms.  
Huff Puff, he is a lucky wolf. 

“He likes to read? I’m sure we will have a ton to talk about then.” And with a quick peck on his lips she pulls away to gather enough cash to fund their motel stays and gas as well as food. Wolf pushes more money into her hand guiltily knowing his appetite to be sufficiently large for a human. His glowing mate needs to eat more now also! Wolf needs to think of the cub. Humph. His Virginia just laughs in realization.  
“Okay Wolf, let’s go. It’s nearly noon we need to leave now if we’re gonna be making good time to your folks place.”

Once they bundled everything they had packed into the vehicle Wolf and his scrumptious little mate were on the road in peaceful quiet.

Quiet. Peaceful. Relaxing. … Boring!

“Huff Puff, my love! I wish I had my driver’s license up to date! I find this passenger situation dull as ditch water.” His delectable Virginia snorts at his little speech. She reaches for something on the dash- Ah! Of course, a radio! -but seems to change her mind and flicks a look at Wolf instead. Wolf whines curiously at his mate.

“So in a two or three days –depending on traffic and how long I can stand to drive for –I’m going to be meeting your family -Oh dear god, _our_ family soon! –and I know nothing about them. Why don’t you tell me about your family, your childhood?”  
By the kingdoms, as if he could resist telling his enceinte mate anything, especially with that deliciously teasing quirk to her sumptuous lips.

“What do you desire to know, my Virginia?”

“Well, for starters; what are everyone’s names?”

“Ah, eminently logical of course. I have told you of my sisters Laura and Lisa. They are the babies of the Pack. Lisa is eighteen and Laura is twenty to my thirty.” His mate looks shocked…she must not have imagined his age to be so advanced…Wolves do tend to mature handsomely. Oh well, his Virginia will see. His parents will be the biggest surprise to her he imagines.  
“My younger brothers –in order of birth –are Faolán, 28; Lovell and Lycaon, 25 and, Raol and Rudy, 22. My parents of course, I call Mama and Papa. Mama Wolf goes by Stiles. His real name is foreign and eminently difficult to pronounce. Papa Wolf is Derek. My parents wed in Canada when Mama carried me. They did not wish to wait. Something about giving Uncle Jackson incentive…”

“Wow. That’s quite a list. You’ll have to remind me of it all again you know.” Such perfection in her smile. It is easy to see her connection to the famed Queen.

“Never fear, my Virginia. By the time we arrive I shall have entertained you with thousands of tales of adventure and miscreant children from my youth! You shall be hard pressed not to remember them once I have told you their dark secrets!” Wolfies do pretend to do naughty things quite spectacularly. His Virginia is giggling helplessly over his villainous impression.  
“I shall begin with the tale of how I got my name. As you can imagine, secrecy is highly valued amongst the Wolves. Papa Wolf was not best pleased when Mama wolf first suggested naming me Wolfgang-“  
“Wait! WolfGANG!? It’s not just Wolf? Or even a nickname? _That’s_ your name?”  
“Ah, yes. Well, you see my Virginia, Mama Wolf has a rather dry and… _twisted_ sense of humor at times. He was adamant that I be named Wolfgang however. My Papa did not relent until, as my Uncle Scott put it, ‘Your Mama screamed in his face while giving birth that if he didn’t get to pick my name Papa would be the only Eunuch Alpha to be found in the world’.”  
His scrumptious mate is in some distress it seems. She is pulling to the side of the road! Oh, no. He did not intend to scare her with tales of birthing!  
“My Virginia! Are you well, my sweet? Speak!” Delicate little Virginia lets out a bellowing guffaw. She then proceeds to laugh uproariously for several minutes, muttering at times about ‘men’, ‘too right’ and ‘too funny’. It makes little sense to Wolf but as long as his lovely Virginia is unhurt he is content to weather the storm of her amusement.

“Huff Puff, darling mate. Is it really that amusing? I have many other tales that are ever so much more fun, even in the telling. There is the time when Uncle Jackson believed himself to be a wererabbit due to Mama’s hypnosis. Or the time Aunt Lydia discovered Rudy and Raol had eaten her favorite shoes. Or even the time Laura was sent home from school, for attempting to make a little boy submit to her in kindergarten!”

His appetizing mate is in convulsions now. Her laughs have developed into stuttering giggles with little tears sipping down her cheeks. Wolf decides to lick those salty temptations away. Mm, quite scrumptious. Ah, his Virginia seems to have calmed also. How beneficiary. Wolf must use this tactic more often to calm her. . . Perhaps the next time she decides to be angry at him.  
Thinking of it, his Papa seems to have a similar tactic in place for Mama Wolf’s ire. Hm.

“Oh~ Wolf! How much fun you must have had. It sounds wonderful. Hmm. It feels like it’s always just been me and my dad. I always missed mom and now…” Gasp. Nuoo~~~ His Virginia must not be sad. It is a wondrous time! They are to have a cub, she is meeting the Pack! Arooo, what to do, what to do! Ah- of course, the ring. Virginia always smiles when she hears the ring sing to them. Wolf grips his dainty mates hand and strokes the magnificent pearl.  
It needs to be asked here, it not safe for it to sing in the 10th kingdom. Imagine if some fortune hunter heard it! Why his mate would be mugged! Carted away! Amputated! All horrible, terrible unimaginable things. But they are alone now, so it is ok to ask the ring to sing for them.  
“What do you think, Singing Ring? Will my family care for my Virginia as I do?”

“We all seek a happy ending.  
With your happy tidings  
of a cub and a wedding,  
their love is spreading!”

Ah~ So sweet to hear of his happiness from this soothsaying ring. Wolf will never tire of hearing of his joy. It has been too long since he has felt such exquisite pleasure. Huff Puff, he was imprisoned for such a silly reason and for far too long. He had begun to think he would never get home. 

But by the Kingdoms! He was happier than ever. He had his mate. His tasty Virginia and the furry little chap on the way. Mama and Papa will welcome any new family. It has been many years since a tiny cub toddled around their legs. Mm, his Virginia is rubbing her tummy. Her smile is beatific. She is still fascinated by the fact that she bears him a son. Hot damn, Wolf is feeling like a proud Papa Wolf already! Wolf feels himself grin idiotically as Virginia starts up the car once more.

“So. You mentioned aunts and uncles. Which side are they from? What about grandparents?”

“Oh. Mm, yes. I shall begin at the beginning of my parents’ tales I think. It is quite a complicated family I have, my tasty little morsel.” Virginia is rolling her eyes again. Ah~ so cute. He’d best begin though. It is a long and not entirely pleasant tale. Like all good stories however, it has a happy ending… So far. Perhaps it will get even happier. Wolf hopes so.


	3. Ambush!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf's return journey home hasn't gone quite as planned.

Arooo~~! Wolf is hurt! Wolf is in pain! They are taking his Virginia and he cannot stop them! Huff Puff, Papa Wolf would not be proud of the pitiful whimpers Wolf cannot help but let out at the sight of his pregnant mate being carried away.  
Chris Argent is an evil, cruel, wicked old human. Wolf cannot even fight back. This reeks of a set up. He’d bet his wolfie senses on it!

Virginia sends a panicked look back at Wolf, she looks more frightened than when the Huntsman tried to kill them all. He is helpless to aide her however. He is surrounded. They smell of frustration and anger. They will not be distracted long enough for him to seek his beloved’s side.

WHACK! Another resounding thump hits him in the head, followed quickly by a sharp rap to his sensitive nose. Aroooo~ As Wolf dodges yet another blow his eyes slide frantically around, seeking a weapon, a shield, anything! He must reach his darling girl and rescue her from her captors! A whizz in the air warns him of the coming blow too late.  
THUD! Ow, ow, owiee~~!

“Grampa Argent!” Wolf is scrubbing furiously at his battered nose now.

“Don’t you Grampa me, you ungrateful whelp! Eight months! Eight months you were gone. We had search teams. We had pamphlets! What do you have to say for yourself, pup!?” Gramps might be getting on in age but he still had that fire…the one that used to terrify little Wolf when he was caught out. He is waving around a rolled up newspaper. Wolf whines piteously. He hates the newspaper… Wolf tilts his head curiously- oh it’s a bunch of pamphlets. 

Wait. Pamphlets. Oh no~ Mama Wolf wasn’t letting him off easy. He was lurking! Setting Wolf up to be brow beat and guilt tripped into submission. His Mama was far too evil for someone who isn't a Stepmother sometimes.

Wolf looks around at the rest of the pack seeking help in stating his case against his wily gramps. . . Nothing. Little Lisa is even scowling ferociously at him. Whimpering even more now, Wolf turns to his Godmother. Auntie Allison looks at him with pity but also seems as determined to hear his explanation as the rest of his pack.

Huff Puff! Wolf admits defeat. Sighing mightily he turns to his Grampa Argent who looks as close to growling like a wolf as he ever gets. 

“Gramps~! You know I will explain myself! It wasn’t even _really_ my fault this time, you see there was this shepardess- and then the fox – but before that there was the worrying – and of course now there’s Virginia – isn’t she a _dish_!?- and soon there’ll be a little wolfie – but first there was this Wicked Queen… only not so wicked really – and also Virginia’s mother as it turns out-“  
Gramps holds up a hand, forestalling further explanations, looking more frustrated than ever. Huff Puff, Wolf sees this look a lot. Mama Wolf says it’s Gramps default face for dealing with them.

“Stiles! Get your butt over here! I feel like I need a translator again. Why can’t you kids ever do things like normal folks!? You know - grow up, move out, date, get married, live happily ever after. That sorta thing.” This spiel is nothing new. Gramps has been bemoaning his connection to the supernatural since before he even met the Hale Pack according to Grammie Argent. . . 

She’s even scarier than Gramps actually. By the kingdoms, Wolf thinks he should be worried when he fears his human pack more than the other wolves… but then he remembers Grammie sharpening her knife collection at age seventy-five instead of knitting. He thinks it’s probably quite sane to fear them as well as love them.

Wolf ears prick up at the sound of his Mama’s laughter. Mama! He has Wolf’s Virginia on his arm as they make their way back over to the other family. She looks less panicked now but still quite nervous. She did mention being anxious about the _‘whole meet the parents deal’_. Wolf cannot think why she would be nervous. But humans can be funny creatures sometimes.

His Mama releases his Virginia to embrace Wolf tightly. Ah~! Home. Wolf is so happy to be home. His Mama is squeezing him almost too hard. He is snuffling his face in Wolf’s neck trying to hide his watery eyes. Useless around a pack of wolves, but they would never mention the scent of salt to their den mother. They’re too smart to invite his pranks onto themselves… at least they are now. That one took Uncle Jackson quite a few years.  
Suddenly Wolf feels another larger body squishing them both even harder. They are near lifted off the ground with the force of Papa Wolf’s hug. He finds himself as overcome as they are, all of a sudden. Huff Puff, it’s good to be home.

Sniffling loudly his Mama pulls away first, causing a reluctant release from Papa’s hold also. Wolf catches his delectable Virginia’s eye as he gets his feet under him. She smiles so sweetly Wolf wants to lick his way into the secrets that it holds.

“So. Wolfgang Michael Hale, why don’t you introduce us all?" Mama Wolf recalls Wolf to his senses. "I’ve already discovered this pretty little elf is called Virginia and hails from – hey! Hale, hail, is that where you got your name hun? – anyway. She comes from NYC. Single dad family. Good for him. But what does she know about us?” Wolf has missed Mama’s rambles. He begins to explain who she is to him and to introduce them when Virginia speaks.

“Wolf told me a little on the way here. I hope to learn more as I get to know everyone… There seems to be even more people than he mentioned though, haha. It’ll be a trial trying to remember you all. I hope you’ll be patient with the newbie.” Oh, wonderous, succulent, effervescent Virginia. So smoothly does she fit here, in his pack, in his family. She will soon see that. Wolf will ensure it!

“Ha! You’re telling me. And I gave birth to a lot of the brats here too! Which, by the way, sucks. Not that I don’t adore all you mutts but seriously. I was freaking Huge! With a capital H! Alright. So, little elfling, let me introduce everyone-" His Mama pauses in his speech to pat wildly at his face and hair. " …What? Do I have food on my face? Bad breath?- no?”  
Virginia is shaking her head. His delectable mate looks perplexed at something. What could possibly ail her now? They have surpassed the raging disapproval met with upon arrival…they have ‘met the parents’…By the kingdoms, what more could there be to surprise her?

“I just- _You_ gave birth to them?” Mama Wolf looks surprised now also. And well he might! Huff Puff, he had told them all that Virginia knew of their abilities and past when Wolf called home yesterday to inform them of their arrival. Virginia seems to realize this however as she quickly (and cleverly) interrupts the conversation Wolf had been having with his Mama with their eyebrows. Amazing, tantalizing Virginia has started to learn his and Mama secret language! 

“Oh! No, not about you being male. I knew that part. I’m not even shocked anymore… Just- _You’re_ Wolf’s Mama? You look all of five years older than him!” Ah. Mama Stiles’ laugh is contagious and soon has quite a few pack members giggling. Wolf himself cannot help a snorfle- quickly surpressed when his delicious mate shoots him a glare.  
Grampa Argent takes pity on his Virginia however and her ire is quickly forgotten under his fatherly embrace and joking manner.

“Sadly for us mere humans, child, these damn Wolves seem to stop aging around age thirty. Alright alright, Hale. I am exagerrating slightly. But Derek don’t growl so, you’ll scare off your future daughter-in-law!”  
Virginia jumps at this, blushing prettily. Wolf wonders if her heated skin would taste different with all her pregnancy hormones seeping through her skin. He cannot wait to discover it! Uh oh, Papa growled again… at Wolf now. Right. Focus. Meet ‘n’ greet time. Don't get distracted by your deliscious, tasty morsel of a mate. . . Ack! Pay attention! Papa is talking with your Virginia, Wolf!

“I’m sorry if my growling scared you. It is a way to communicate for Pack.”

“Oh. No, that’s alright. I wasn’t really scared. More surprised really. Your growl is much more …wolfish than Wolf’s.” Papa smirks at Wolf, damn him. This has been a bone of contention since Wolf was a cub. He’s never mastered a full growl. Howling he can do. Howling he excels at. But growling? No go. Useless. Might as well ask Gramps.  
“It takes practice. You needn’t hide your engagement from the Pack, you know. Frankly, I’ll not let you escape now that you carry my grandbaby.” Papa Wolf is smirking ever so slightly, intimating a joke. However, his Virginia is blushing again… and scowling…at Wolf. Ah, yes. Should have reminded Virginia of our senses.  
“Our WHAT?!!? Wolfgang Michael Hale! Inside now!”

“What? But Mama!- I have not yet greeted everyone. I wish to speak to-“

“Do _not_ get me started, whelp! I have half a mind to ground you!”

Wolf snorts, he cannot help it. He is thirty years old after all. A wolf grown, with a mate and a baby on the way… Uh oh. Bad idea. Papa Wolf is glaring now. 

Right. Submission. Wolf shows his throat almost unconsciously as he trundles inside. His Virginia is watching with a mixture of amusement and nerves now. Arooo~~~! He wishes to stay with her, his Virginia! Wolf wants to cuddle up with his pack and get his scent all over them _and_ his tasty Virginia so they know she is Pack now too. Stupid Mama. Stupid Papa. Aroooo~~~

Huff Puff, Wolf doesn’t mean that. The scents of home, family, Pack hit him as he walks in the door. Ahhh~~~ how Wolf missed these scents.

Hmm, perhaps if Wolf prepared dinner for everyone Mama and Papa will be more forgiving of his…unexpected news. Yes! Perfect! He will prepare a sumptuous meal for his scrumptious mate and his Pack. Huff Puff, few in his pack can resist a good meal.  
Wolf grins as he remembers his Mama has a particular weakness for pie. Now to find the ingredients. He wonders if Virginia will love him more once she tries his famous pesto chicken with clams, red peppers and rice noodles. Worth a shot! Wolf intends to woo his delectable mate until their dying days!

Mama always said, “the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach”.  
Well, lucky for Wolf his Virginia has a healthy pregnant appetite and his Mama is a man!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this fic is eating my brain.
> 
> I'm already planning further chaps.  
> Tony will make an appearance. You'll see more Stiles and Derek interaction.  
> I might need a POV change too.  
> Wolf is very hard to do serious with! haha
> 
> Also cub antics from Wolf's youth! Stay tuned heehee


	4. Ain't love a kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Wolf has question for his Mama and Papa.

“Mama, how did you know you loved Papa?”  
Stiles looks down at his eldest quirking a surprised eyebrow. Wolfgang was only six and already demanding they call him Wolf. He is as amused by the name and his birthright as his Ma- as Stiles. 

“Now why would you want to know that, Wolf?” To Stiles delight he found ‘motherhood’ as amusing and fun as his Mom always seemed to when he asked these odd questions of her.  
Wolf looked thoughtful for all of a second.  
“I wanna know-“  
“Want to.” Derek cuts in as he passes through the kitchen. Wolf justs huffs like a mini-Alpha in a strop.  
“ _want to_ know how you can tell. What does it feel like, Mama?”

Stiles is hiding a smirk in Lycaon’s neck as he shifts him to tie up his onesie. He suspects his little munchin has a crush.  
“Well, Wolf. I knew I loved your Papa when he not only saved all our as- _Lives_. *ahem* When he saved our lives, forgave us for framing him and still helped your uncle Scott be a good Werewolf. I know for sure, however, when I saw him with a baby.”

“A baby? Like Lovell and Lycaon?” Ohh, Wolf is confused now. Stiles can just imagine his thought processes.  
 _A baby? What’s to love about Papa and a baby? He’s always around babies. Babies are icky and smelly and always cry-_

Oh yeah. There it is. Wolf nose is scrunched up in imagined stink! So dang cute. How’d he make such cute kids? He blames Derek. He always blames Derek. The cute factor is why he has such trouble not spoiling the little … darlings. Don’t badmouth- badthought?- you own kids, Stiles. Not okay.

“Yeah kiddo. A baby. Uncle Scott had to babysit his cousin Stephanie when she was little-“  
“Auntie Stephanie! She was a baby? _Wooaah~~_ ” Stiles snorts. He can’t help it. Wolfs offended expression isn’t helping either.  
“Yep,” he squeaks out. “Auntie Steph was the baby. She was even littlier than Lovell and Lycaon here. Scott was very scared. She wouldn’t stop crying!”  
“Uncle Scott was scared of a baby?” Uh oh. This may mean retribution from Scott later… distract! Distract!

“I had a broken arm. It was in this _big_ cast. It hurt quite a lot”  
“Mama was hurt!?” Success. . .-damn. Wolf’s so dang sensitive! _No_. Tears are not ok!! Stiles is ridiculously weak to tears. It’s how Derek convinced him to elope.

Quickly putting Lycaon in his playpen with his twin, Stiles swooped up his eldest and plonked onto the couch disturbing Derek.  
“Don’t mind it whelp, it was long ago. Mama’s fine now, see?” Stiles flexes his arms wildly eliciting a giggle from the little boy. Also damn. He only re-enforces Jackass’s title for him when he calls himself Mama.  
He _will_ deprogram his kids of the packs evil brainwashing! 

“So anyway. I fell in love with your Papa,” Oh, Derek looks intrigued, he mustn’t have been listening then. “when he helped your uncle Scott with baby Stephanie. He looked so… peaceful. Like- as an Alpha, it was his place to be holding babies and making cooing noises that make them- and others- melt. Auntie Steph still has a little crush on your Papa actually.”  
Wolf looks thoughtful again. It’s not always a good thing when he’s this quiet. Usually, it means pranks or brooding. He so gets that from Derek. Stiles does not do brooding. He’s not one for teenage TV drama-esque mystic and intrigue. Best to clarify to his little pup though. Wolf might think he needs a baby to test out his feelings… and a baby Were is not the best thing to have around kids who poke and prod.  
“Everybody’s different though. Just ask your Uncles or Aunts, or even Papa.- huh. I don’t know when you knew you fell for me.” He turns to Derek in realization. Derek looks shifty. Oh~ avoid the talking about feelings look. Aw, _how cute_. Not happening though. Stiles smirks evilly.  
“I never knew when you realized either. . . ‘til now.” Derek, king of the one line answers.  
“Well! Now you do and turnabouts fair play! So I think you should share and help your son figure out how you know when you’re in love.” Stiles adds a ‘meaningful glare’ at the end of that. Not that Derek needs it. Playing up to his Daddy morals usually works just fine on its’ own. Derek looks pained and coughs determinedly. Score!

“Alright. Wolf.” Still one for making questions into statements. “I fell in love with your Mama-“ oh he’s going down for that one! Stiles will get revenge.- “when he broke Uncle Jackson’s nose.”  
…wait. What?  
“Huh?” Wolf asks. Nice! Syncing with the kid. Hold up. Is that a good thing?

“When your Mama and I were younger. Before we had even been friends really. Your Uncle Jackson and –“ glare received. Noted. “Stiles were not friends. Jackson was an as- a meanie. He used to fight with- they fought a lot.” Stiles is working the Mommy glare today. Derek usually doesn’t concede this much on the Mama issue. Hm. Maybe it’s the talking about ‘feelings’. Ha. New secret weapon.

Wolfgang looks upset though. Comforting hug times.  
“It’s ok, kitten.-“ “ ’m not a kitten. ‘m a wolf.” “-Puppy then. It’s ok. Uncle Jacks and me are friends now. We were just silly boys. Ok? No worrying and no being mean to Uncle Jackson. I mean it. No pranks. Uncle Jackson is still upset about his Porsche from last time.”

“. . . not even a little one?” Derek huffs out a laugh trying to disguise it as a cough. Bas- stupid head.  
“No pup. Not even a little one.” Stiles can’t help smiling, even if it’s hurting his cause.  
“OK. Papa? How did Mama and Uncle Jacks fighting make you love Mama?” Right! Yeah. He should explain that one. Stiles turns himself on the couch, keeping hold of his precious cargo, to face Derek fully. Oh! Derek’s blushing. Damn. The only times he blushes is when- _no_. Bad thoughts. Child is in your arms, Stiles. Focus on the baby. Focus on the mystery.  
“Ahem. Yeah. It wasn’t the fighting, whelp. It was Stiles. He was smaller, weaker, even when Jackson was a human. Your Mama though, he was brave and confrontational. He was an Alpha. He never submitted and refused to go down without a fight.”  
…okay. So maybe can forgive the Mama thing if Derek keeps talking like that. Wolf is snuggling in too. He looks proud. Huh. Derek too actually. Awesome. Stiles is smirking now and he knows it.

“So, you noticed how rockin’ I was because of all the times I pissed off Jackson? Should I buy him a fruit basket? Was it a gradual thing for you then?”

“Um, not really. I said when you broke his nose. Remember that?”- oh, right. Yes, yes he did. Not that he wants to. Jackson was a major... tool. “Wolfgang. Mama was in the forest alone one night, during a full moon. He was supposed to be waiting for us at the house… but you know your Mama.” Stiles huffs.  
“It was dark and cold. The Wolves were hunting. Jackson veered off at one stage. We noticed quickly and gave chase.” – this might be the most he’s heard Derek speak at once… apart from his proposal.  
“Jackson had decided to tease your Mama. Stiles was hearing noises. Seeing flashes of fur and glittering eyes. He didn’t know it was Jackson. He was very scared. We could smell it from a long way away. Just as we arrived, Jackson jumped out at Stiles from behind a tree, growling. Stiles being Stiles, did not run or cry or scream. He spun around and punched Uncle Jackson right on the nose. Pow.”

Huh. This is better than when they try to get Derek to read bedtime stories. Maybe that’d be an alternative… when the kids are older. Scary stories + bedtime = no sexytime for Mama and Papa. Damnit, he has to stop thinking of himself as _Mama_!

“So, why exactly did that make you fall for me, Big Bad?” Derek glares at the nickname. Oh, come on. Like that wasn’t gonna happen once they visited the nine kingdoms!  
“I fell for you because you were brave, strong, impulsive, a fighter, smart, funny, caring, loving and a million other things. That punch made me see it is all.” Derek’s flushing again. Oh, god. Stiles passes Wolfgang to his Papa quickly and bounces up off the couch.

With a quick peck on his lips, Stiles thanks Derek. The little tease of tongue means he’ll thank him properly later. Wolf looks happy and snuggles into his Papa, smiling up at Stiles. The twins are playing happily together in the pen, Faolán is down for naptime in his bed. It’s time to get dinner started. The Pack will be here at seven and then there’s movie time and games.

As he wanders into the kitchen, Stiles hears his husband ask their curious little boy why he wanted to know.  
“I wanna know if Rose from kindergarten really loves me. She says she does, but I think she’s a silly little human. Mates know when they find one another, right Papa?” He evidently got a nod. “Girls are weird!~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is substantially later than I intended. Busy week at work.  
> Hope you enjoy a sneak peek at little Wolf and co
> 
> More to come :)


	5. Meet the Hales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides he needs to follow Virginia and Wolf back to NYC... only they're not _in_ NYC. And what's this about 'Grandpa'? What the Hell is a Hale?!

Tony would return via a different portal so no police-... or FBI- would hound Tony. Okay, so he might have some explaining to do about the armed robbery thing or the so-called ‘cult’ of neighbors... But they were better now! Tony had looked it up in an internet Café when emailing Virginia. 

The whole lot of them were getting treated and had been moved to a less ‘stressful environment’ outside of the city in some kind of commune to recuperate. Turns out they like the ‘cult’ style of living. Hah. Luckily for Tony, Prince had decided to help him return to New York to visit Virginia and Wolf while his castle was being built. Besides Tony really needs some reference materials if he's going to give the kingdoms their industrial revolution!

Prince Wendell had been helpful _that way_. Then the damn Royal Mutt had to go and start with the rhyming crapola. Seriously! Was it a birth defect they had in that fricking place? Was it a requirement by law?! Uuughh! Tony really, truly hates the rhyming. Even when it’s the ‘help save your butt from terrible gruesome death’ kind of rhymes.  
Prince insisted though. Saying something about being forbidden to talk about the dangers directly, as a Fairy Queen once set a curse upon the very words... Bunch of crackpots is what they are.

Anyway, the point is, if Prince Wendell had not been so like a... like a _dog with a bone_ about the freaking warnings Tony would have known that having been in the Nine Kingdoms made him… sort of a beacon for the supernatural. Every Tink, Puck and Godmother in Central Park was simply fascinated with him.

He’d had to run away from one overly interested fairy dude who kept trying to peek at his...ahem, anyway. He finally escaped the park and managed to find an internet café only to realize he was flat broke! The cops had confiscated his ...admittedly ill-gotten gains. He couldn’t even use his credit cards as they were probably monitoring for usage, so he ended up begging. Begging.

God, what was his life? Had he hallucinated the whole thing? It makes much more sense that he’s a madman begging on the streets than what ...he thinks... really happened. Tony never had enough of an imagination for the shitstorm of events that he’s just been through though so.  
Yes, it was real.  
Yes, he then had to beg.  
No, the begging would not be enough for a hotel/motel stay.  
Damn.

Frankly, the amount of time he’d had to spend begging the _good people_ of New York to earn five dollars depressed him. He was gonna give money to every beggar he crosses paths with from now on.  
...Once he’s back in the Fourth Kingdom. With his Gold. And his Mansion. And the beauties... where was he? Oh, yes. Sleeping on the streets.  
Pleasant.

Tony was kind of used to roughing it thanks to his and Virginia’s little adventure. Still hated it though. He wanted a nice, soft, warm bed. A scrumptious, big, juicy steak. With potatoes. And pie. Pumpkin pie. 

Still, sleeping in the streets in NYC was a completely ...different experience. He was scared. Honest to God frightened, like he hadn’t been in the kingdoms. Why? Well, okay. Maybe there weren’t any monsters, giants, magic hags, goblins or ogres... but there were gangs, and lunatics, and psychos. Humans were more frightening in this case. Definitely.

Now though, Tony is staring in disbelief at the computer screen. He’d emailed Virginia. Let her know he was in town... only, she wasn’t.  
She was in California. In some Hoboken town called Beacon Hills. Some places called ‘Hills’ in California. How original.

Not only that, but she was ‘meeting the family’. What.  
No. Just. No. 

His Virginia was not doing the meet the parents shtick with _Wolf_! No way. No how. Nuh uh.  
How is his family even in California!? Who the hell wouldn’t notice a pack of wolves in their town? Especially wolves like Wolf. How would you miss a wolf like Wolf? Heck his _name_ is even Wolf!! Is the whole town mentally challenged or something?? 

Right. Tony needs a plan.  
Virginia thankfully had her own accounts and access to her grandma’s trust. She’d be wiring Tony some money so he could ‘join them’. Oh, he intended to. Yes, he did.

He needs to get to this ‘Beacon Hills’. He needs to drag his daughter back to the Fourth Kingdom and lock her in a Tower. He’s living in a fairytale land. Might as well live up to the hype.  
Wolf will be old news. She’ll be distraught for a while, sure. But then! (and here’s the realllllyyy good part about the whole fairy tale deal) A Prince will come and ‘rescue’ Virginia from her tower.

Then Tony will have a Prince for a son-in-law and not some mangy, horn dog, hyper wolf.  
Tony goes back to reading the email for any clues as to how he might escape this Pack of Wolves with his daughter. Virginia can’t be trusted to help. She’d been stockholm-ed into believing herself ‘in love’ with the furry idiot. God, she even sounds like she _likes_ the rest of these animals.

And what the hell is a Stiles?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies to anyone actually still interested in this... I've had a lot of Troubles with work. Don;t want to rant but basically... they owe me money. They do not want to pay. I am teh stressed. SO! I wasn't much for writing recently.
> 
> Anywho, hope y'all like.


End file.
